Get the Hell out of Pennsylvania
by RodayGorham44
Summary: The Winchester brothers take on a case in rural Pennsylvania. What will happen when Sam and Dean encounter Yellow Eyes while trying to help out the college girls involved in the mess? UNDER A NEW AUTHOR AS OF 3/24/10!
1. Afraid

**Hi all. First Supernatural story, so please be kind. I'm new to it. My friend Emily got me hooked. This takes place during season 2, before yellow eyes is killed. Comments are appreciated!  
-Samma**

* * *

It was dark tonight; the only light coming from the almost full moon that bathed the campus is dim light. Even still it was partially blocked by some lingering clouds. This was the latest that she had ever gotten out of night class. Surely Chelsea and Charlotte were worried about her. Claire Murphy walked through the half empty parking lot of school back to her car. At least she had her friends to help her make it through the weeks. Chelsea Baker was her roommate. They had been assigned to each other their freshman year and ended up getting along incredibly well. Charlotte Reeves befriended Chelsea that year and they now were all practically inseparable. They all lived in an apartment about five minutes from the college with their other roommate Casey. Her phone buzzed lightly against her leg. Text message. They were getting worried. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and read the text, 'Where are you? It's getting late.' Charlotte worried too much. She was about to text back when she heard a noise from behind her. One of the bushes rustled. There was no breeze tonight.

'Hello?' She called out. Silence. She shrugged and turned back to her phone. She typed out 'I'm in the parking lot.' And hit send. The bush rustled again. She whipped her head around and scanned the area.

'Hello?' she said a little more forceful this time.

Still there was only silence in response, and no one around. Angry no, she turned back around, ready to start walking again only to come face to face with something. She gasped out loud and almost screamed but sighed and laughed instead.

'Casey, goodness you scared me. What are you doing here? You don't have class.' She said to her friend. Casey didn't move or say anything.

'Case? You ok?' It was then that Casey Holmes blinked and instead of her eyes staying blue, they turned yellow. Claire gasped again. instinctively taken a step back.

'Casey?' she said shakily.

'Guess again kiddo.' Said Casey, as she made a step closer to Claire. At the same time Claire stepped back again.

'Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Casey said and she reached out and grabbed the front of Claire's shirt. Claire didn't scare easily, but she was terrified right now. Casey smiled at her and laughed softly. The yellow eyes piercing her own, glowing in the dark of the night.

'You humans are afraid of your own shadow.' Casey said. Claire dropped her phone, and it shattered on the pavement.

Her brain didn't have time to process that Casey had just called her 'human'. She felt a sharp, unbearable pain shoot through her chest, and when she looked down; she saw that Casey's hand was being forced through her chest. The pain caused her to lose her voice, she couldn't even scream for help. She looked around desperately, but saw no one around.  
She felt another sharp pain, this time through her abdomen as the other hand plunged into her. She felt the blood pooling in her mouth, slowly seeping out and down her chin. She coughed and sputtered, tried to gasp for air as the pain grew worse and worse. One more awful surge of pain, followed by a small crack and she didn't feel anymore. Her spine. And the last thing Claire Murphy saw as her limp body came crashing to the pavement, was Casey holding her heart in her hand. Grinning from ear to ear.  
Almost as soon as Claire was dead, Casey's body contorted in pain as well. Her head shot back sharply and a scream filled the air as black smoke came pouring out of her mouth. She collapsed to the ground when it was over.  
A few minutes went by and her eyes flickered open, taking in her surroundings. She was confused. How did she get back to school? She pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her noise, but noticed something red on her hand.  
After closer inspection she came to the conclusion that it was blood. In some ways this wasn't not unusual for Casey, but then she felt something in her other hand. She screamed again and dropped the organ immediately. But at the same time, she noticed Claire.  
"C-Claire?" she said quietly, and then screamed one last time when she figured out what was going on.


	2. The Boys Arrive

**The Boys Arrive**

'Wake up Sammy boy.' Dean Winchester said to his little brother as he turned the radio on at full volume. Sam Winchester startled awake.

'Dude, seriously?! You couldn't have like, smacked me or something?'

'Nope, this was more fun.' Dean said, looking over at Sam and giving him his trademark grin.

'Jerk.' Sam said as he turned down the radio.

'Bitch.' Dean retorted quickly. Sam smiled a little. He was used to the banter and practical jokes from his older brother.

'Why are we in Pennsylvania again?' Dean asked, making a left turn. Sam pulled out a newspaper and showed Dean the headline.

** 'COLLEGE STUDENT FOUND DEAD ON CAMPUS'  
**  
'That's not that big of a deal.' Dean said, pulling up to red light, the Impala idling noisily. Sam read form the article.

'The victim, Claire Murphy, a senior Large Animal Science major, was found dead in the admissions parking lot late last night, with wounds inflicted to her chest and abdomen. Murphy's spine had been broken and her heart was found to be missing. The crime has been put on top priority for the local police.' Sam looked up and over at Dean.

'Ok… well that changes things. Werewolf maybe?'

'I was thinking that. But it says she only had those two wounds. Wouldn't she be a little more… well…mauled?'

'Well Sam, it is the newspaper, not a Steven King novel. They aren't going to dish out all the gory details. Plus, her spine was snapped. That sounds pretty bad. Not to mention her heart being ripped out. We'll need to see the body.'

'Who are we pretending to be this time?' Sam asked with a sigh.

'No one. Its college Sammy, we can act like the girls' relative or something.' Dean smiled again, and Sam just rolled his eyes.

Dean was way too good at this. He'd most likely end up running around with the college girls, while he'd be stuck with all the research and interviews. They pulled into the college and parked the Impala in the main lot, looking for the crime scene. There were still police around, so the boys grabbed a few fake ID's and headed over to the scene.

'Hi there. I'm Officer Franks and this is my partner, Officer Dickens. We're with the state police.' Dean said holding out his fake badge.

'Can you fill us in on what happened?' Sam asked.

'Uh sure. The girl was found by her roommates around 9:30 last night. Called 911 and now here we are. She looked as if she was heading back to her apartment. She had a bag with books in it lying next to her. Poor girl. She was only 22. She didn't deserve this." The officer said, looking over at the scene.

'Do you know where we can find Miss. Murphy's roommates?' Sam asked.

"They probably went back to their apartment. It's about five minutes down the road. Shadybrook Apartment Complex." The boys thanked the officer and headed in the direction of the complex. The asked where the girls lived and walked up two flights of stairs to room 234A, and knocked on the door. A few moments later the door opened after a short click of the lock. A short, brunette girl, not older than 21 stood before them with red eyes and a puffy face.

'Can I help you?' She asked quietly.

"Yeah, hi, um… we were just wondering… did Claire Murphy live here?' Sam asked.

'Yeah… she did. We all did. I'm Chelsea.'

'Well my name is Officer' Dean started to say, but Sam cut him off.

'I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean. We just want to ask you a few questions if that's alright?' Dean looked questioningly at his brother.


	3. Meet The Girls

'Sure.' Chelsea said, though Sam could tell she really didn't want to talk. Chelsea let them in and the boys saw another girl sitting at a dining room table.

She was staring down at a cup of what was probably coffee. She was also a brunette but with bright blonde highlights. She looked about 21, and glanced up at them when they walked in. She was also red eyed and puffy faced.  
'Charlotte, this is Sam and Dean, they wanna ask us questions, I'm guessing about Claire.' Charlotte gave the boys a weak smile and a small 'hello'.

Sam noticed Dean's face flicker for a second. He knew instantly what he was thinking. Dean thought she was cute. Not that he could complain. Sam thought Chelsea was cute too. She pulled out two of the chairs and gestured for them to sit.

'Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Water?'

'We're ok.' Dean said with a smile. Chelsea took a seat next to Charlotte.

'So, did you guys know Claire?' Charlotte asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

'Uh, yeah, we're her cousins.' Sam said, blurting out the first relation he could think of.

'Well then, what did you need to know?' Said Chelsea.

'What happened last night? How did you find Claire?' Chelsea took a deep breath.

'It was getting late. Her night class usually always let out early. I told Charlotte to text her. See where she was and stuff and she responded saying she was in the school's parking lot. We waited about twenty minutes before we knew something was up. Claire's never late. It only takes about five minutes to get here from the school.

"We tried calling her, to see maybe if she stopped for something, but it went straight to voicemail. Charlotte got really worried. That's when Casey called crying. We could only make out that she was at school. We got there… saw Casey…" Chelsea stumbled. Sam has the urge to reach out and hold her hand to comfort her but he held back. Charlotte placed a hand on Chelsea's back.

"It's alright Chels. I'll finish." She looked up at the boys.

"We ran over to them… the sight was awful. Casey didn't know what happened. She was just…covered in blood." Chelsea let out a sob, and walked out of the room.

"It's been rough for her. They were best friends…well we all were." Charlotte said, tracing the rim of her mug. Casey walked in the door then, practically slamming it behind her.

"Did you notice anything weird about the scene and her?" Dean asked Charlotte, ignoring the outburst.

"You mean other than the fact that she had a gaping hole in her chest?" Casey said bitterly as she walked by. Sam flinched a little at her words, but Dean remained motionless.

"They didn't haul you in?" Dean asked.

"We put her in the car. Said she was with us and she was too upset to come out of the car." Charlotte explained.

"Yeah jackass. Got a problem with it?"

"Casey…please." Charlotte said pleadingly, looking over at the girl.

"What Charlie? You're not the one who had to watch while whatever was inside you did that to your best friend!" Both of the boys eyes widened.

"Casey, shut up! They're gonna think you're crazy!" Charlotte said in a hushed but firm voice. Casey stormed off into another room and Charlotte sighed, laying her head on the table for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry about all this." She said, now wiping a tear from her face.

"I've been trying to be strong for them. Someone had to."

"What did Casey mean by that?" Dean said, still reeling over the girls words. Charlotte looked at him for a few seconds.

"She thinks she was possessed." She said, exasperated. Getting up, she practically threw her mug in the sink. Dean got up quickly and moved over to her.

"Now, I believe in all that paranormal type shit, but… I didn't know…it just seems weird. I didn't think spirits could do that." Charlotte turned to Dean, more tears on her face. He wrapped and arm around her shoulder.

"Some can, but you're right. This doesn't sound like something a spirit would or could do."

"Dean." He looked over at his brother

"What Sam?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec… alone?" Dean smiled at Charlotte and then followed his brother outside.

"What are you doing? Spilling the secret in the first ten minutes?!"

"What are you talking about man? All I said was that it didn't sound like a spirit. Which is true." Sam covered his face for a second, trying to think.

"I think we have a case here bro. Something's after these girls. We gotta help them." Sam looked up, still trying to figure out what to do. All he wanted to do since he found out about his destiny was to help as many people as possible. Why was he being so stubborn now?

"Come on dude. I think Chelsea's gotta thing for you." Dean said while wiggling his eyebrows. Sam shoved him playfully.

"If your definition of "a thing" is crying, then yeah sure. We just met them Dean, shut up." All worries were pushed away now and the brothers walked back into the apartment. Charlotte had disappeared and Casey was now sitting at the small table.

"Casey." Sam said gently.

"Would you mind telling us what you experienced last night?"


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I have handed this story over to one of my best friends, NovelGrl89. She has done it a justice I couldn't provide. So if any of you were interested, head over to her page and check it out. The story starts on Chapter 4.

-MrsJHale44


End file.
